Guardian Chronicles 7: Soul Flyer
by StSE
Summary: Armada: Autobots on earth rescue Raptor, bringing her back from near death. Unexpected twists and turns in plot. Ends with a 'shocker'.. ScreamXfemme, PrimeXfemme.. and Sideways breaks it all up.
1. Brink of death

Preface for Soul Flyer series

**Preface for Soul Flyer series**

One of these days I'll get around to writing the 'connector' stories that I've used to interface this series from my Raptor Chronicle – TF G1 – series. But, here's the **basic gist**: Raptor's human soul gets disheartened by the fact that she lives through 50 generations of her 'human family', so she's becoming a tad morbid (like Dead end); About this time the Quintessons just about kill her in a botched assassination attempt; While she's hovering between life and death, she finds out that neither the transformer afterlife nor the human afterlife will accept her soul.

This causes her to further enter the realms of a deep depression, ending with her teleporting while dreaming of how Cybertron once was.

Well, turns out that the physicists were right about teleportation being a trip between dimensional bubbles! Raptor ends up in the ancient Armada dimension. Gets conned by Sideways, and by the time she realizes her error – the only way she can save the ancient Cybertron is by self-sacrifice.

This is just my theory on how the 'mysterious cataclysm' that stopped Unicron the first time – could have occurred. And with the three minicon 'presents' that Raptor's creator had made for her – Unicron used them for his own purposes once Raptor was encapsulated within him.

**Awaken**

**Part 1 – Armada Soul Flyer series**

A flash of brilliant light intruded upon the unending blackness that was her reality. The gray/green Seeker's optics stirred, tracking the light source. The first conscious thoughts in a millennium fleeted seductively across her soul. _Was this finally her invitation into a true afterlife? _The former Decepticon Queen mused, as her soul could not resist the temptation of that beautiful light.

Pain became her reality, sensors offline and system alarms ringing throughout her entire system! No outside sensory input was available! In terror, Raptor instinctively pictured her home world, a safe zone, a place of peace from this torment – then she blindly teleported. Using almost all of her final reserve power to do it.

Ghosts..

The Autobot soldier who was starring at the ancient remains of the heavily damaged grey/green Seeker, which he had unwittedly uncovered in his quest for a hiding place from the Decepticon attack – jumped back in fear as the remains blinked out of sight. Shaking his head and trembling at the mere thought of ghosts!

**Falling…**

The cool plasma sensation of warp phase abruptly released her into the harsh phase of reality. She felt the winds of Earth's atmosphere embrace her, as she tumbled out of control towards the blessed ground of her home world. She was too weak to fight it, had no engines, no radar, no ability to resist it anyway. A smile crossed her blind face; _she would_ _finally rest in peace on Earth! _This thought soothed her, for even if there were no afterlife that would accept her – at least her human soul could wander in peace on this blue planet.

**UFO (Unidentified Falling Object..)**

_"Optimus, sir, something strange on radar." _Red Alert reported.

_"Put it on screen." _Prime's deep voice commanded, striding over in interest.

The children ran over to see, along with most of the troops. They gasped as the screen filled with the image of a gray/green Seeker – in robot mode – tumbling in apparent unconsciousness. It was currently at an altitude of 10 miles, and coming down fast – straight towards the mountain that hid their base! Decepticon symbols shown dully on its wings.

_"Starscream, do you recognize that Decepticon?" _Prime asked the bright red Seeker, standing in the back of the group.

_"I've never seen one like that!" _Starscream answered, his optics widening at the sheer amount of damage showing on the tumbling Decepticon's fuselage.

_"Sir, he appears heavily damaged, and if he's not already dead.." _Red Alert started

_"-he will be when he hits the ground. Sir." _Blurr finished for him.

Alexis cried, _"We can't just let him die like that!"_

_"But, sir, he's a Decepticon!" _Hotshot chided.

Optimus sighed and turned toward the troops. _"Alexis is right, Autobots just don't watch as a helpless Transformer falls to his death – Decepticon or not!"_

_"I'm on it! Sir!" _Jetfire yelled, running towards the warp gate.

Starscream started after him, _"I'll help!"_

**Repair..**

_Falling, blessedly falling. _Raptor's soul sung, as she approached 'death' in total acceptance. She was so tired, tired of fighting, tired of flying, tired of being! Waiting for the peace of being shattered to a million pieces.

Then, arms beneath her! Slowing her descent until she was no longer falling, she felt the thrust of the unseen Transformers' engines as they strained under their combined weights. Then a second set of arms were beneath her, a second unseen Transformer adding his thrust to the firsts'. _Guess I'm not going to die.. A Pity.._ Raptor thought to herself.

**Repairs..**

_"Well, Optimus, sir, I've never seen anything like it!" _Red Alert exclaimed, as everyone watched in wonder as every minicon seemed to be frantically working on the prone Decepticon lying on the repair table. _"It looks like a femme, but I've never seen that model and her circuitry is not standard!" _he said as he ran the computer's scans over the heavily damaged Seeker. He'd never seen any transformer survive with the sheer extent of her damage, almost every system was completely offline – with the exception of a small secondary power core, which was the only thing keeping her meta-processor from crashing.

_"How is her spark?" _Prime asked.

The spark glowing an eerie green, unheard of! But it seemed strong and stable. _"Sir, I've never seen a spark like this one, but it seems strong!" _the medic said.

Starscream looked at the Decepticon femme with interest. _"Can you save her?" _he asked, rare concern showing in his voice.

Red Alert sighed, _"It's not me that's going to save her – it's them!"_

They all watched in awe as the minicons danced over her, diving in and out of her crumpled fuselage, a slight hum coming from them as they repaired her.

Optimus nodded his head in amazement. _"Absolutely amazing.."_

For days the minicons worked with a focus never before seen by the Autobots. They patched the gray/green Seeker's circuits together, slowly rebuilding her air frame and fuselage. Then Red Alert thought her primary power core was ready to recharge. So he hooked her up to the main life support systems, as everyone gathered around, he pushed the sequence to enable the recharge.

The Seeker began to twitch, and then suddenly she began to flat line, as their 'alien' power flow began to interfere with the functioning of her circuits. The minicons frantically began to disconnect all of the life support cables, trying to desperately to save her from crashing! _"Sir! She's dying! She can't interface with our power core!" _Red Alert said, desperately running into the bay to rip the last of the connecting lines from her systems.

The children started to cry, they couldn't believe this was happening after all of the hard work of the minicons. Then Sonar flew in the room and babbled in his encrypted speech – motioning desperately for Starscream to do what he was trying to tell him. Starscream's optics got big. _"She needs the sun – or she's going to die!" _he gasped, as he finally understood what the minicon was trying to tell him. He pushed the astonished Autobots aside as he ran into the bay and picked the Decepticon off of the table. _"Help me!" _he implored.

Jetfire was at his side, and then the rest of the Autobots led the way as they ran toward the warp drive. Then they all warped to a far desert; Red Alert, Starscream, the kids and the minicons staying at the prone Seeker's side – monitoring her vitals as she lay on her belly, the few solar-cell's that were still functioning – slowing recharging her shocked systems.

Optimus and the others warily scanned their surroundings, watchful that the Decepticons might choose to attack.

**To Feel Again..**

The comforting little hands and feet running over her metal skin soothed her soul. As systems were slowly repaired and brought online, her processor ran it's automatic diagnostics: Optics – almost functional, Combat processor – online, Hydraulics – 50 functioning, Combat systems: lasers – online, missile bays – empty, radar – offline, shields – online, 90 ; Communications: Voice processor – offline, Audio receptors – online, Wireless digital card – online, radio – offline; Engines – port online, starboard offline, stabilizers – online… Her meta-processor calculated her abilities and limitations. Her primary and secondary power systems were now up to 50 capacity, automatic repair systems were now functional and activated.

Using what sensors she had, she began to listen and feel what was going on around her. She needed to know what was going on!

**Curiosity..**

_"I think she's coming to!" _Rad said excitedly, he and his friends hugging the celebrating minicons.

Red Alert looked at her system readings. _"Half her systems are still offline, but she's now charged up 50 percent - so she's outt've the woods!" _

Everyone gathered around as the mystery Seeker slowly stretched her limbs, testing her hydraulics and motion sensor array. Then she slowly rolled herself over and sat up, her crimson optics slowly brightening as she began to activate them. She looked at the dancing minicons; a smile crossed her gray face as she weakly reached out and lightly ran her fingers over some of them.

Scavenger and Optimus looked at each other. _"Well, she can't be that bad if the minicons are so happy to see her!" _Scavenger mumbled.

Then Alexis boldly patted her hand on the Seeker's fuselage. _"It's going to be alright. We're here to help you" _she told the jet.

Crimson optics looked quizzically at the girl, and the Seeker tipped her head slightly to the side. Then she reached out her hand and slowly circled the girl with her light gray fingers.

The Autobots gasped in apprehension, as the mystery Decepticon slowly lifted Alexis to eye level. But she was gentle with the human, and Alexis felt no fear – just curiosity. _"Who are you?" _Alexis asked her.

The jet merely cocked her head, and then touched her own lips with her other hand, shaking her head weakly. _"I don't think her vocal processors are working yet, Optimus." _Rad said, understanding the almost human non-verbal cues the Decepticon was using.

Optimus dropped down to a knee in front of the Decepticon, who boldly met his optics. She smiled slightly and nodded to the boy. _"So, I guess your identity remains a mystery – until the minicons finish your repairs." _he stated. _"But, are you ally or enemy?" _he asked the Decepticon. In answer, she gently handed Alexis to him. An unspoken truce.

Then she caught sight of Starscream standing with the group of Autobots, all staring at her in curiosity. His Decepticon insignia strangely out of place. She looked questioningly at Prime, and then traced a question mark in the air between them, then spelling – _S-T-A-R-S-C-R-E-A-M _out.

Carlos got excited. _"She just asked if that was Starscream! Hey man, she's knows your name!"_

Optimus nodded to her question. _"Yes, it's Starscream and he's part of our team."_

Then the Autobots and kids all began to wonder how she knew Starscream's name. For the red con looked at her brilliant optics and swore he'd never even met a female Decepticon! She motioned for him to give her his hand, and she weakly stood with his help. Then she smiled at him and wrote – _Another-_in the air.

No one could figure out what she meant, so they decided it'd have to wait until she was fully repaired. But with her very expressive face, and almost 'human' body language she was able to communicate many answers to their questions.

_"What is your name?" _Side Swipe asked her. And _–Raptor- _was slowly spelled in the air.

Smokescreen gave her a big smile, _"Well, Raptor, I guess – Welcome to the team!" _She silently returned his smile.

--

_Please review_


	2. Decepticon attack

Attack

**Attack**

**Part 2 – Armada Soulflyer**

Just then, missiles hit all around them, Hotshot and Red Alert were thrown back, as laser fire strafed them. _"Decepticons!" _several Autobots shouted as one, and dove for cover. Too busy to notice Raptor grabbing the kids and winking outt've sight.

As the battle intensified, the Autobots were in trouble! Jet Optimus was being hit hard by Tidal wave and Thrust, as Starscream desperately fought Megatron. The rest of the Autobots were pinned down, with Red Alert and Hotshot being too damaged to help.

_"Please do something!" _Alexis begged the grey/green Seeker – who was watching the battle with interest. The kids had been shocked when she had teleported with them, but then had realized that Raptor was looking out for them.

Carlos and Rad also started begging her to help the Autobots out. After all, they had helped her out.

Raptor ran a battle systems check, realizing that she was far from full capabilities. But she had visual, audio, shields, lasers, one engine and teleportation – so she could do something to help. Her NITE Hawk FLIR system also seemed operational, so she knew she could target lock. She re-aligned her battle strategy to accommodate her vastly diminished skills. Then she motioned for the kids to hide – teleporting to the skies in robot mode – since without radar, it would be suicide to transform to jet!

Jet Optimus was weakening under Tidal Wave's onslaught. He was taking heavy damage and it looked like it would soon be the end of him! Then suddenly, Tidal Wave began to fall, his knees being blown out from under him! Jet Optimus wearily looked up, to see Raptor calmly level her laser cannons at her next target.

Starscream was losing badly! Megatron gloating at the traitor's final demise. As he went for the finishing blow – he was suddenly flying backward. A powerful laser blast taking him directly in the chest! Two more blasts rapidly followed, causing the Decepticon leader to stumble back. As Megatron looked up in disbelief, the mysterious gray/green Seeker they had come for – was calmly leveling her laser cannons at her next target.

Suddenly, the pressure was off Blurr, Smokescreen and Sideswipe – as the Decepticons that had had them pinned down were strafed by well-aimed laser fire. The sequence happened so quickly that the Decepticons didn't even know what happened!

Thrust came at her in disbelief, his laser cannons hitting her hard. Unbelievably, her shields held, and redirected the laser energy straight to her power systems. He transformed in mid-air, intending to grapple with her and, suddenly, she disappeared from in front of him, to behind him. As he turned – he was met by another shot of her well-aimed laser cannon.

Megatron called for a hasty retreat, as the Autobots and Starscream were realizing how swiftly the battle had turned. The Decepticons warped away, the Autobots and their friends gathered as Raptor slowly descended with her one operational thruster.

**Silent Soldier**

She staggered and fell to a knee when her thruster touched the ground, obviously the brief battle had been a heavy drain on her depleted systems. Slowly, she straightened out, and stood up. A strange expression crossed her gray face, Alexis swearing that it was sadness. Swiftly, the Seeker replaced it with one of cool thoughtfulness.

Scavenger lightly slapped Raptor on her back, almost knocking the weak Seeker back to the ground. _"Best shooting I've seen in eons!" _the battle-hardened veteran complimented.

Blurr and Side Swipe looked at each other in amazement. _"For a warrior functioning in a depleted state – that was quite impressive." _Blurr observed, complementing her in his own way. Side Swipe got emotional and lifted her in one of his notorious hugs as he praised her for her quick thinking.

Jet Optimus slowly came down and split back into Optimus and Jetfire. Both of them having suffered significant damage. Optimus studied the silent marksman. _"We don't really know who you are, or where you came from – but we thank you." _

At this point Starscream, Hotshot and Red Alert struggled up – all having taken the worst of the damage. Starscream was obviously a little miffed at his 'almost defeat' at the hands of Megatron. Raptor finally broke her deadly calm and smiled at him, writing _Training _and _next time_ in the air. An understanding look passed between the two Decepticons. And suddenly, Starscream was calmed down.

She turned back to Red Alert and spelled _–even- _to him. Rad and Alexis explaining that they thought she meant that they were now even – her life for their lives.

Then they all warped back to base.

--

_Please review.._


	3. Scream's new friend

The Past

'**Girls!'**

**Part 3 – Armada Soulflyer**

_"Prime, sir, do you realize something?" _Red Alert said quietly as he worked on Optimus's repairs.

_"Go On" _the big red semi nodded to him.

_"Since I had just done a systems check on Raptor, right before the Decepticons attacked; I know she was far from full capabilities! She didn't have radar, munitions, radio, or half her engines and hydraulics. All she had was her infrared targeting system, shields and her short range lasers" _the medic exclaimed.

Optimus nodded in agreement. _"Yes, there's quite a mystery surrounding her, a lot of questions for her to answer when her vocal processors are fully functioning!"_

_"My worry, Sir, is that if she's able to perform this well, in her current condition – what's she able to do at full strength?" _Blurr said, implying that he worried about her being a Decepticon.

His leader nodded, understanding his fears. _"We'll just have to hope that we can keep her loyalty to us."_

_"Hmm, as good as she is, wonder what she got into – to cause her to be in the shape we found her in?" _Hotshot mused.

Blurr nodded to him. _"Whatever it was, we'd probably be better off if she's already destroyed it!"_

**History**

The kids and Side Swipe gleefully followed the two Decepticon Seekers around, as Starscream was showing her the base. _"Eventually, they'll get tired and leave us alone." _he mumbled to the silent gray/green jet. Their optics met, and she gave him a knowing look. Then she motioned to Rad to decipher her physical clues for Starscream.

_"Umm, I think she's saying that she's tired, Starscream." _Rad guessed, and got a nod from Raptor in agreement.

He thought for a second, _"You can use my quarters for a nap." _then he led her there, and chased their followers away so she could have some peace while her internal repair systems did their work. He turned to leave, and she signaled him to stay. She shook her head and wrote _–alone- _in the air between them. _"You want me to guard you while you sleep?" _Starscream tried to decipher. She nodded. _"I guess after whatever put you in the condition we found you in, you're a little wary?" _She nodded again.

Starscream felt happy that anyone would trust him to protect them. No one had ever given him that kind of unspoken compliment before! Then she wrote _–tell me the war? - _In the air.

_"You want me to tell you about the current goings-on with the war here On Earth?" _he asked. She nodded and smiled, reaching out to touch his hand. He sat down next to her, and began telling her everything that had happened, delving deeply into Megatron's betrayal of him and his resulting 'forced' alliance with the Autobots.

He didn't know why he felt like he could bare his soul to her, maybe it was the fact that she was a Decepticon too – maybe she'd understand him? It helped, that she lay there listening, quiet and non-judgmental, Every now and then giving him a smile and nod to continue.

**Worries**

"_Where's Raptor?" _Optimus asked the kids.

They looked up at him. _"Um, she said she was tired, so Starscream took her to his quarters._

"_So where's Starscream?" _Blur asked.

The kids looked nervously at each other. _"He never came out."_

"_Hmm." _Optimus thought, might not be a good thing to have Starscream so close to her, alone. He knew the red Seeker still had some major issues dealing with Megatron.

Blurr and Optimus looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking.

Hotshot laughed, _"Well maybe Starscream will calm down if he gets himself a girlfriend?" _

"_I wouldn't normally worry, but this 'girl' is designed to be a most efficient soldier. And we don't really know where her loyalties lie.." _Blurr dryly noted.

**Understanding**

Raptor stayed awake until Starscream finished his tale. Then she wrote _– I understand- _and smiled warmly at him.

The first true smile he'd had in a long time crossed the red Seeker's face. Then she wrote _–I can train you- _Her optics shined _–kill Megatron- _And nodded to him. Something about her told him that she was a very skilled soldier, and could train him. Most importantly, unlike the Autobots, she understood and supported him killing Megatron!

She seemed to read his mind, as she sat up and gave him a hug. At first, he was a little tense, Decepticons just didn't hug and show emotions much; but he found he enjoyed the physical contact and he returned her friendly hug. She squeezed his arm in approval, and quietly laid back down and began to defragment.

The following days, the Autobots noticed a major change in Starscream, he was actually – happy! Lewd jokes about 'girlfriends' were quietly gossiped about, though most of the Autobots were happy for him, few noticing the wary glances of Blurr and Optimus.

--

_Please review.._


	4. A little friendly fun

Part U4 – Armada soul flier

**Part 4 – Armada soul flier**

Each day, Raptor's strength and capabilities slowly increased, as her overworked internal repair systems and eager minicon 'repair teams' – finally began to catch up. By the third day, she was able fly – her engines and radar fully functional again. Red Alert noted, and understood the reasons behind her putting the repair of her 'battle systems' as priority over the repair of her communications arrays – she knew she was in the middle of a war. But, that didn't make it any easier on the Autobots and kids, who all eagerly wanted to know her history!

**To Speak..**

Starscream watched her happily as the gray/green jet slowly roused from defragmentation. They were still sharing his quarters, since Raptor would not relax without a 'guard' – and Starscream was more than happy to oblige! _The Autobots just don't understand what it's like to be a Decepticon! _He thought smugly to himself. _Always on guard for that next attack!_

He wondered if her systems were more badly damaged than she let on, since she hadn't forced him into anything. For the Decepticons of this dimension only know pleasure as a violent form, with rape, sadism and domination being integral parts of that unspoken part of their social structure. And this femme, though seemingly interested in him – had not bothered to force herself upon him. _Or maybe femmes are different than males? _The bright red Seeker mused. He had absolutely no experience with a femme, so this was new territory for him.

Her optics lit up as she activated them, then she turned her head to meet the gaze of her 'guardian'. _"Enjoyed your nap?" _he asked her, propping himself up on his side.

Her warm smile made his power core surge!

_"Hmmm," _she sighed, testing her voice processor. Everything seemed to be functioning properly now. She reached over and ran her fingers lightly along his thruster, which was up on his shoulders. _Transformers are built so – alien – in this dimension! _She mused to herself. She noticed the shiver he was trying to hide at her unconscious touch. A smile crossed her lips as she knew his interest. _"I must thank you Scream, you've been so – understanding." _she said her voice low and sensual.

_Damn she's got a nice voice! _he noted to himself, his interest in her deepening. _Wait a second! Her voice processors have been repaired! _His optics opened wide in surprise._ "Um, good to see your, ah, communications arrays are, ah, now working!" _he awkwardly ran over his words in almost juvenile nervousness.

She thought he was rather cute in his nervousness. Unlike the Decepticons of her home dimension – she sensed in him a deep yearning for acceptance and respect. _So, almost human! _She thought with a bit of a start! She didn't think he was the type to handle her normally very straightforwardness nature towards overloading – _he'd probably run out of the room with his nerves! _ So she chose a 'more human' tact.

Her hand was still lightly on his thruster, so she moved it along his wing tip. Eliciting a definant shudder! She smiled. _"Transformers are built so differently in this dimension, so intriguing in your complexity." _she let the words roll deliciously off her tongue.

He was so engrossed in where her fingers were sliding; he barely caught the reference to dimensions. _"Ahm, your 'dimension'?" _he asked, as another slight tremor coursed through his air frame.

She ran her fingers lightly across his cheek, and seductively slid to where she was resting lightly on top of him. _"We'll talk about that later." _then she smiled. _"I was wondering, how long has it been for you?"_

Starscream looked up at her, in a sense dominating him – but not really. _This was truly a strange way to go about pleasure – but – he did like it. It felt nice to actually be asked – instead of forced! _He tried to give her his best 'seductive' smile. _"Too long, and you?"_

She answered him with her lips, and then taught him how to have pleasure without pain.

As they both rebooted from their joint overload, Scream wrapped his arms around the lithe femme on top of him. His half-open optics dancing with satisfaction. _"Your forms of pleasure are so different!" _he mumbled to her.

She propped herself up so that she could look into his crimson orbs. Tracing her finger lightly across his wing she agreed. _"Maybe we should explore those differences further, in the time ahead?"_

He looked at her, still a little in shock that she made suggestions – not demands. _It feels so good – to be asked! _He thought to himself, as he nodded agreement to her suggestion.

**Comrades in Flight**

They strode down the corridor together, chatting about this planet's air currents, and comparing it with different planets that they'd each flown. Not noticing that a small crowd of children and minicons starting following them – listening in on the aviator stories and jokes. Rounding a corner, they ran into the main group of Autobots, also having been listening to the Seekers' conversation.

_"Good to see your now 100 percent!" _Jetfire joked.

Raptor smiled at the white shuttle. _"Sure am, and itching to stretch my wings!" _Then she cocked her head. _"Feel free to join us – if you think you can keep up!"_

The Autobots all laughed as Jetfire decided to stand up to her challenge.

As the rest of the Autobots and the gang of children watched them on the monitors, the two Seekers and single shuttle played happily in the high-altitude winds.

Hotshot snorted. _"I think you guys need to admit that I was right – 'old Starscream just needed a girlfriend!" _Side Swipe snickered with him. The jokes about 'girls' began to fly – much to Alexis's dismay.

--

_Please review.._


	5. A soldier's history

Part U5 – Armada Soul Flier

**Confessions**

**Part 5 – Armada Soul Flier**

_"So where are you from?" "How long have you been away from the war?" "There's really dimensions?" "You can FLY between them?" …._The questions from both the kids and the Autobots were like a continuous stream!

Raptor laughed, answering most – strategically avoiding others.

What the Autobots had gleaned from her, was that she'd once been a Decepticon squadron leader, was also a scientist, was from another dimensional reality, and that in her dimension the Autobots and Decepticons had finally been joined into a single nation by a powerful Decepticon Queen and two Kings – one being Autobot, the other Decepticon.

_"Wow, cool! So your squadron was called 'ghost'?" _Carlos said, getting a kick outt've the name.

_"Were you frontal assault or recon?" _Scavenger asked, his cool calculating demeanor watching her closely.

She laughed, _"Boys, that was so LONG ago!" _emphasizing the word long.

_"Ah, come on!" _Carlos begged. _"You've got to have some killer war stories!"_

_"Every soldier has 'killer war stories'." _The grey/green Seeker laughed. _"Depending on the soldier, is just how exaggerated the story is – from the actual truth!" _

_"So there was actually peace?" _Optimus queried.

She nodded her expression serious. _"Over a thousand years of it. I'm sure the nation is still united and strong – The Kings worked very well together!" _

Blur and Prime glanced at each other, understanding that she was avoiding many things – but satisfied with her answers – for now. She was indeed highly intelligent, which supported her claim that she was primarily a scientist – just being a soldier due to the war she'd been created in.

_"So, are you going to join our team?" _Hotshot hopefully asked.

She smiled, _"Perhaps, but I need to research much more, before I fully understand the politics of YOUR war." _then several minicons jumped in her lap, causing her to laugh as they babbled to her imploringly. _"Ok, Ok – I'll agree to protect the minicons interests."_

She joked with Hotshot and Side Swipe about an old 'game' that her dimension's Decepticons used to play. The 'Fliers and Drivers' game – and wondered if they'd like to try it with her and Starscream. The four of them left the group, in order to scope a good place for this 'game', the kids and minicons following them in excitement.

**Backup****…**

_"She's still holding back a lot of information, sir." _Blurr stated flatly.

Scavenger nodded in agreement. _"But I don't sense any hostility towards us. This supports her story of her dimension's Decepticons being the military protecting a combined nation. And she doesn't 'act' like the Decepticons we're used to – she's much more relaxed."_

_"You notice she didn't agree to fight WITH us, against the Decepticons? Sir." _Red Alert observed.

Optimus looked at each of his men. _"If she's truly had to fight the same war we are, then enjoyed a thousand years of peace in a combined nation – I don't blame her for being cautious about running into another war. It could be, all she really wants to be – is a scientist." _he nodded to Red Alert, knowing that his science officer did indeed feel the same way. _"I'll assign her to you, to help guard the base. Since she's proven herself quite capable in a fight, when her back's against the wall."_

Red Alert nodded, glad to have the company and potential backup.

**Games…**

The base got an almost jovial atmosphere, as Raptor taught them many games of competition from her 'home' dimension. The kids got a real kick outt've seeing Hotshot and Side swipe flying through the air – only to be caught by one of the Seekers in the nick of time! She also showed them some of the hand-to-hand games. Scavenger was highly impressed as she continually got the better of him with her speed and agility. He always seemed to have HIS shoulders touch the ground first! Laser tag was the favorite game, since the kids and the minicons were able to join in! Accuracy improved, as the players strove to win this fun game!

There were several 'games' that only she and Starscream played. Training flights where they challenged each other's agility, aerial 'laser tag', and sword fighting. Starscream's skills and attachment to Raptor blossomed rapidly.

The older Autobots noted that these 'games' were in actuality, forms of military training. And were actually much more effective than their training methods were. Red Alert was also becoming rather attached to the gray/green Seeker – since when she wasn't busy organizing 'games' – she tended to wander to where ever he was working, and helped him out on her own accord. He found it rather enjoyable to discuss theories with another 'scientific' mind.

**Never ending conflicts..**

Another minicon appeared, the standard battle took place. The Autobots handled the Decepticons much more easily since their skills had improved. Starscream still came back in a mood, since every time he seemed to get close to having his revenge – Megatron would wink outt've sight. But Raptor's calm words and encouragement lifted his spirits – and soon they had disappeared in his quarters again.

--

_Please review.._


	6. First bonding

Bonding

**Bonding**

Leaning back from the console, Raptor stretched in feline grace. She'd been busy studying the internal spec diagrams of this dimension's Autobots, and they were so very different! Now she understood why Red Alert had no idea on how to repair her when they had found her – only the fact that her old minicon repair team had been here had saved her air frame.

The Autobots had been interested in the fact that the minicons were so attentive towards her; she herself truly didn't understand it beyond her old 'team'. _Perhaps while she was in 'hibernation' for all those eons, her little team started building the minicon nation? _She mulled this idea over in her mind; yes, they were indeed talented repair bots! But they weren't much given to just creating something without guidance from her. Yet, somehow the minicons had 'multiplied' – and they were all very interested in her. So a 'point source' like her old buddies made sense.

_"How's the studying coming along?" _Red Alert asked, noticing that she'd taken a break.

_"Hmm, your specs are so different from what I'm used to! It's going to take a little time for me to get used to it." _she smiled back.

He nodded, just happy that she had decided to learn, so hopefully he wouldn't be the only medic on base! _"When we picked you up, I couldn't make any sense of your systems." _he observed.

She turned back to the screen, quizzically trying to figure out why the schematics showed that there were connection ports in specific areas. It made no sense to her. _"Hey, Red Alert, maybe you can explain something to me?" _

Coming over, he looked over her shoulder to see what she was pointing at. _"Oh, those are just bonding connections." _he stated, shrugging his shoulders.

_"What are 'bonding connections' used for? Data collection or diagnostics?" _she innocently asked.

He gave her a quizzical look. _"To bond, of course." _

Now it was her turn to shrug. _"So what exactly is 'bonding'? Never heard of that where I'm from." _

She sensed a touch of awkwardness from the medic. But, he maintained his professionalism and just laid it out as cold facts. _"In this dimension, two Transformers can 'bond' and temporarily join their sparks."_

Going back to her knowledge as a human those many eons ago, Raptor put it in those terms. _"Basically, mating, I assume?"_

He nodded.

_"Fascinating!" _she mumbled. _"So does this allow for the animation of new transformers? Or do you still have to use Vector Sigma?"_

He smiled, his awkwardness disappearing. _"No, we still can't reproduce individually. The bonding is just done between tightly knit pairings – for the sake of enjoyment and strengthening of each other's spark." _he looked at her as she turned back to the schematic. _"Don't the Transformers in your dimension do anything just for enjoyment?"_

Her musical laughter filled the air. _"Just knock ourselves out with overloads from sensory array over stimulation."_

_"Hmm, to us, that's just play between friends." _the medic observed.

_"I'm curious though," _she mused _"Is my design too different to merge with one of this dimension's transformers?"_

_"Good chance it is, we almost lost you when I tried to hook you to our power core. Circuitry seems to be incompatible." _he nodded to her and walked off.

**Modifications..**

She mulled over this 'difference' for a few hours, then silently called her old troop of minicons over. Mentioning this to little Sonar, they began to debate the problem of incompatibility in their strange encrypted language. Soon, they had an idea to try out, and she willing gave them access to the panels they indicated.

**Boys..**

When her shift was over, she wandered over to see what Starscream was up to. He and Hotshot were busy playing the hand-to-hand combat game she had taught them. It was a pretty equal match, since each one was getting thrown over the lines painted on the floor.

_"How are you Mechs doing?" _she laughed; as Hotshot huffed while picking him self off the ground.

_"Oh, pretty good, your boy here still can't beat me!" _the good-natured yellow Autobot joked.

_"You're just jealous that I don't hit the ground as often as you!" _Scream responded, finally beginning to get comfortable with innocent jokes.

_"Should I just leave you two alone?" _Raptor chuckled insinuatingly.

With that, Scream put his arm around her waist. _"Hotshot can't kiss as well as you can, my Raptor!" _and boldly kissed her.

Hotshot groaned _"Ok, I get the idea, you two don't have to make me sick by doing it in public!"_

So the two Seekers walked away, Hotshot smiling with happiness for Starscream as they left him.

**The Test..**

After their intense overload, Raptor put her head on his wing as her systems returned to normal. He turned to look at her with half-open optics, a satisfied look crossing his gray face.

_"You know, I've found out something very interesting today." _Raptor began. Then she started to talk about the system differences between him and her.

He was somewhat interested, but he'd never much thought about specs other than what he needed to know of his own. But, when she mentioned that her dimension knew nothing of 'bonding' – she noticed a slight downcast look. _"So you can't bond? That figures." _he said sarcastically, thinking his first shot at actually having someone he was interested in bonding with – couldn't. _Just my luck! _He thought to himself.

She smiled, hearing the sarcasm drip from his voice, knowing exactly what he was thinking. So she rolled on top of him and looked in his optics. _"Sonar and Jetstorm think they've modified me to be compatible" _she smiled as his expression brightened. _"But we won't know if I am, until I try to."_

This got his attention, since he knew she was more into mentioning ideas – asking in her own way. _"So you're interested in bonding – with me?" _his voice almost had a pleading edge to it. For in the Decepticon camp, you just got raped, no questions if you even wanted to or not.

Her lips brushed his. _"Now, you understand, we'll have to go slow. And it still may not work." _

He nodded, smiling his willingness. Then they rolled for him to be on top, with him straddling her hips, he would be in control, for this was new territory for her. Gently, he opened the access panels on their lower abdomens and connected the link cables.

She felt his system trying to access hers, and she fought to deactivate her automatic firewalls.

_Energy flow at little off frequency, slow down, let systems adapt, cross linking initiating.._

The sensation of his spark flooding over hers, washed over her. _So different, so wonderful – so 'human'! _She thought, relaxing, letting the wave flow over her, giving him access.

His fingers hesitantly began to explore her sensory arrays. He wanted to be so – gentle, so different than the violent bonding he was used to. This added to her stimulation, and her spark brightened and joined tighter with his – as she too began to over stimulate his sensitive arrays with her touch.

Lightly, she felt the latches being released on her codpiece. Enjoying the sensations he was causing, she didn't ask what he was doing, just relaxed and let him do whatever he wanted to. She felt a second connection between them, as he pressed his own exposed circuits against hers. This completed the full circuit between them.

A shock of raw power bolted through her, as his high-energy core flooded her systems. She spasmed uncontrollably beneath him, as this unexpected sensation blew through her sensitive circuitry. His spark pulsed within hers now, expanding, swallowing hers with its fire. Intakes sputtering uncontrollably, she trembled as she looked up at the red Seeker.

"_Release your core into me." _he whispered to her, pressing his airframe tightly against hers as he shifted to lie on top of her. _"Let it flow freely, as mine is."_

Relaxing her controls over her own power cores, she felt them flow across the second connection, the red Seeker trembling as it coursed through him, just as his coursed through her. He moaned with the sheer volume of energy that flowed from her systems, having not realized that she had three cores, not just one. The sensation was overwhelming, exciting, so incredibly intense! His fiery spark flooded through hers, causing both of them to explode in the fire of the bonding.

**Reboot**

Slowly, her systems shut down the alarms ringing through her processor, as one-by-one her overloaded systems rebooted. With dazed optics, she slowly regained cognitive functions. Feeling a weight pressing down on her airframe, she ran her hands along Starscream's fuselage, a slight tremor running through him as he slowly rebooted as well.

Looking deeply into his dazed gaze, Raptor chuckled. _"Now that's far better than anything we did back in my home dimension!" _she said softly, noticing his drunken grin. Then she lightly brushed his lips with hers. _"I find it rather ironic, that you seem to always be my first, in every dimension."_

He looked at her quizzically, and then finally got it. _"So I was your first there to?" _

She simply nodded, smiling, since he didn't need to know that she considered his counterpart to be a prick.

"_Good." _He simply said, resting his head on one of her intakes.

For the first time since she lost her human body – Raptor felt truly 'alive' and 'human' again! Her human soul sang in joy.

--

_Please review.._


	7. Life support

Life Support

**Life Support**

**Armada Soul-flyer**

This battle was going very badly! The kids and the medics were staring at the view screen in disbelief. Red Alert turned towards the door, heading to the warp gate. _"You stay here and guard the base!" _he yelled to Raptor.

Raptor studied the action on the screen, her military experience noting the strengths and weakness of both sides. Ideas for improvement crossed her thoughts.

They saw Red Alert arrive, and go down almost immediately, then all of the power went off in the base.

The kids were scared, but they all implored Raptor to go help their friends. _"Without you, they'll all die!" "Then there's no need for a base!" _ Raptor looked calmly from one child to the next, then nodded and teleported out.

**Backs**

**Against the wall..**

Starscream was down, and Megatron now had the Star Saber and the Requiem Blaster! Jet Optimus saw him raise the Blaster for a final shot to kill the prone red Seeker. Although he was taking heavy damage himself from Tidal wave – he moved selflessly to assist Starscream. Ending up taking the full blast from Megatron.

The link between he and Jetfire disintegrated, then he was falling, pain shooting through him, unable to control himself – as the deep hole in his chest spewed energon in a stream.

An arm encircled him, lifting him. It was Raptor! His dying optics watched dully as she lifted her free arm, aiming her laser cannon carefully. Tidal Wave taking a direct hit to his side, getting a bead on Megatron - Suddenly, there were no targets as the Decepticons warped away, for they had gotten what they had come for.

The medic slowly descended with him held tightly against her side. Calling for Red Alert's help, but that medic was also heavily damaged and could barely stagger over to his leader's side. _"His primary power core has been hit, there's nothing we can do." _he said in sadness, the rest of the damaged troops gathering around in shock.

_I'm dying? _Optimus thought, too weak to even lift his head, pain and energon loss draining his spark of life. Faintly, he heard Raptor's calm voice, taking command, giving orders to Jetfire to go to the base and try to restore power. He felt deft fingers accessing panels, going into his circuitry. Then suddenly, he felt bonding connections attached. In shock at this intrusion, he weakly put up his firewalls.

Her spark pressed against his weakening rejection, insistent, invasive, drawing his towards the sheer fiery strength of it. Then he felt more cables connected, electricity running through him as she interfaced with his power array.

_"Let me have access, Prime – Let me take over your functions" _Raptor's calm voice flowed over his wavering consciousness. Then she was in, he felt her red hot spark flow into his, supporting his, caressing his. He felt her strength holding him up from the abyss.

**Understanding..**

Red Alert and the others were looking at her in shock! Why had she done a forced bonding with a dying Autobot! Then she turned and looked at them, her expression one of cool control. _"My port secondary power system has taken over his base systems, I need help removing his power core – before the leak starts draining my systems!" _

Understanding shown in Red Alert's optics, as the damaged medic struggled to remove Prime's power core. _"Starscream, can you help him?" _she asked her lover. In shock at what she had done, he moved as if in a dream.

The base finally radioed them, Jetfire having gotten some of the systems back on line. They warped back in – Raptor still supplying Prime with full life support.

**Dual Reality..**

He felt hands inside him, removing his power core there on the battle field. But his spark continued to strengthen in the gentle caress of her spark. He could feel her systems as they joined, they integrated. Her combat processor constantly calculating readiness, energy flow and flight function. His spark flowed into hers, becoming part of her being. And he then knew her systems, the capabilities which she had kept hidden from them.

_"How long can you maintain functions?" _he heard Red Alert ask her. Felt a second set of hands joining hers in their desperate work on him. Prime knew her calculations of energy flow, knew her answer of _8 Earth hours, _even as she uttered it.

Her sensory arrays assailed his spark, the sheer volume of continual data, drowning him like a tidal wave. Then he was enveloped within the warmth of her Spark, caressing, strong, holding his tightly. He felt her deft fingers probing his body's sensitive sensory arrays, blessedly stopping the agony one small circuit at a time. One by one she turned off his systems, until only his optics, and audio receptors were left. He felt the power drain lessen on her, as her systems continued to support both of them.

For those hours, he was in a strange reality, part her, and part him. Watching from her optics as she and a weak Red Alert tried desperately to patch him up for minimal functions within the time period they had. The ecstasy of the joining stayed with his spark, as he felt her warmth flooding over him – endlessly. This intimate bonding the only thing keeping him alive.

Then he put his power core back in his chassis, and felt it being put in at the same

time. This dual reality was, strangely, comforting. _"I'm going to stay linked while we check sensory arrays." _her voice said. He looked through her red optics, saw Red Alert agree. His spark fluxed as she delved deeper into his very core. Her sensory arrays integrated fully with his, giving her direct input as she began to bring each of his systems back online.

His spark shuddered as she activated the primary sensory array, the light fingers of the two medics working together to check for sensitivity. He silently screamed in ecstasy within her – as the sensations increased to his threshold. _"They are functioning properly." _her warm voice stated, her own array recording their reactivity, her spark feeling the fluctuating heat of his. Her outward expression giving no indication of the pleasure she was feeling from her integration with him.

They began activating motor arrays, her connection so tight to him that she consciously controlled the small movements and reactions that she and Red Alert asked for. She began to go through a processors check, her own systems scanning through his files, organizing, grouping, defragmenting, streamlining.

Red Alert began to recharge his primary cell, Prime feeling the surge of power – along with the steadying flow from his connection to Raptor. But then he felt her separating the bond between their sparks, he struggled to maintain it. Wanting to stay in this place of warmth! He felt her fingers caress his bared face, his damaged mask having been removed. _"Release the bond, Prime, release the bond." _he heard her strong voice urge him. Then suddenly, her spark was gone from him. The cables disconnected, the cold of no longer being joined.

He weakly looked up at her, disoriented in the singular reality that was his. Everyone was gathered around them in happiness, for he was now going to make it! An understanding smile crossed her beautiful lips as she leaned down over him, her words for his Audios alone. _"Your life for Scream's, we are even, brother." _touching his shoulder gently, she left him to the knowledgeable hands of Red Alert.

**Differences..**

_"So what was it like?" _Jetfire asked softly, as he gently stroked his bonded's windshield. The big white shuttle was so happy that Prime had survived; he didn't feel any jealousy over the actions that Raptor had used in order to make it happen.

Optimus looked over at his old friend. _"It was incredible." _he nodded. _"Her spark is so different to ours." _

Jetfire nodded, knowing that Optimus meant nothing against him with his words. _"So while you were joined with her for all that time – did ya learn anything?"_

_"That she's truly far more capable of battle and destruction than she lets on." _he answered, his processor still reeling at the sheer amount of capabilities that he now knew she had.

The white shuttle snorted. _"Guess it's a good thing, she'd rather be a medic – than join the war?"_

_"I honestly don't think she truly wants to be a medic." _Optimus sighed. _" I think she's just tired of fighting."_

Jetfire propped his head up on his hands and peered at his bond mate. _"Boy, you should've seen how calmly and coolly she just took charge! She kept everything running smoothly even as she stayed bonded to you and repaired you!"_

_"Yes, truly an amazing femme. Truly amazing!" _Prime mumbled.

--

_Please review.._


	8. Infiltration

Understanding

**Infiltration**

Optimus, Red Alert and Scavenger were on Raptor's rest orders for the next week. On a regular round, she would drop in on each one of them to ensure that they were obeying her orders to the tee. Their damages had been so severe, that it would take weeks for their internal repair networks to truly bring them back to 100 percent.

During this time, she also ran the base. Her style of 'leadership' was more like that of a human grandmother coming into her adult childrens' home and taking over – than that of a military leader. She kept everyone busy with 'domestic' chores, so they wouldn't think too much about the minicon teams they had lost in the battle.

There was some talk of a little issue between her and Starscream, due to his jealousy at her 'emergency' bonding with someone else. But they swiftly smoothed things back out between them.

**Convalescent..**

_"Hey Jetfire, how's our favorite convalescent doing?" _her musical voice softly asked as she peeked in their quarters.

Jetfire smiled, she had put him in charge of making absolutely sure that Optimus did no work – and it had been very hard at times to accomplish that! He patted Prime's leg _"Been hard to keep 'em down, I've had to threaten to sit on him a few times!" _he joked cheerily.

Their leader sat up as the medic came in to run some diagnostics on his systems. _"I'm not used to being ordered NOT to do anything." _he said to her.

She smiled as she looked at the readouts. _"Ah, sit back, watch some human television shows. You'd be amazed at how entertaining some of them are!"_

_"Hey, while you're in here checking on him – I'm goin' to stretch my wings a bit!" _Jetfire announced as he jovially disappeared down the hall.

_"Take Scream with you – would you?" _Raptor called, hearing some type of positive reply come back.

**Questions..**

Optimus leaned forward, nodding to her as his amber optics locked with hers. _"I owe you my life. Thank you." _he said.

She grinned at him and shrugged dismissively _"I owe you for Scream's life – we are even." _

_"I need to ask you something, Raptor." _The red Mech's voice was soft. She nodded, and sat down facing him, setting her instruments down. _"We both know that you've got far more combat capabilities than you ever let on. Why do you hide this?"_

Again, the dismissive shrug. _"I don't consider them to be ME anymore."_

_"What happened to you? Before we found you?" _Optimus pressed, he needed to know why such a capable fighter – simply didn't want to fight.

She smiled; a wistful look crossed her face. _"I found both my strongest side and my weakest side – but could never seem to find the true middle ground." _

He leaned back, understanding that she was still not ready to discuss her past in detail. _"So you just want to be a medic now?"_

She grinned. _"You never know what path fate will put your thrusters on – nothing is ever certain." _tapping her fingers lightly on his leg, she leaned forward. _"Speaking of pasts, there's many things I learned from your processor – many things, we will eventually need to discuss." _and with that she stood up and headed for the door. _"Now remember, you still have two days before you're allowed back on duty – no and-if-or-buts!" _she threatened as the door shut.

Optimus sighed and turned on the human television frequencies on the consol in his quarters. _"Femmes!"_

**Plans..**

Raptor strode down the corridor, a little plan for some of her 'old fashion fun' coming to mind. Much of what she had gleaned from Optimus's processor and memory files fit right in with her assumptions of this dimension's war – but there were some loose ends that just didn't fit right. And there was only one place she could go to find the knots for those loose ends.

She knew that absolutely no one on this base would let her do what she needed to do. So she decided that she simply wouldn't bother to tell them. Going into the armory, she secretly stowed a few missiles in her bays, knowing that she just might need them this evening.

**Poker..**

The jovial atmosphere was returning to the base, now that she was letting the convalescents come out of their quarters and 'hang out' – as the kids called it. Rad had taught them a new card game, and the Mechs were really enjoying it, and each other's company.

After losing another round, Raptor stood up. _"I think I feel like burning some afterburners – after you boys burned me on that last hand! I'll be back in a few." _laughter broke out at her expense, and then Starscream stood up to come with her. She motioned for him to stay. _"I'm feeling like really pushing it tonight, Scream." _Unhappily, he understood that there was no way he was going to keep up with her.

_"Hey, watch out for our 'friends'" _Hotshot chided.

Raptor snorted. _"Like any of them could keep up! Their fastest Seeker is sitting here beating your tailpipes!" _she nodded toward Scream, who smiled confidently as he looked down at a rather good hand.

**Unseen Visitor…**

Smiling to herself, she teleported out of the Autobot base, ending up all the way at the lunar surface. Coming out of the cool plasma phase – she engaged full cloaking, and approached the Decepticon base.

Entering unnoticed, she patiently studied the Decepticons, looking for strengths, weaknesses, and social structure. Silently, she linked with their mainframe via wireless, swiftly copying the files she was interested in.

_"What is wrong with these pathetic minicons!" _Megatron bellowed, the overworked little minicons not polishing him as fast as he wanted. He grunted with disgust at their feeble attempts to please him.

Thrust was coming up with new plans to use against the Autobots, now that they had the Skyboom Shield, Requiem Blaster and Star Saber – he was just giddy with ideas of conquest.

_"What about that new medic they got? What're we goin' to do about her?" _Demolisher was grumbling, his side still hurting from the last shot she had gotten him with.

Megatron leaned back in his throne. _"Yes, that new medic is very interesting indeed. I've noticed that she's still got Decepticon emblems on her wings."_

_"I think she's Star Scream's little play toy." _Cyclonus snickered.

Calculating red optics watched them, eyeing the three minicons of the Star Saber who were being used as slaves. Disgust welling up in her mind at the thought of HER little repair bots being treated like this! Their paintjobs so dull and unwaxed.

An idea crossed her mind. She contemplated, and then decided on her course of action.

**Actions..**

Alarms began to ring from the warp gate! Something was going wrong with its circuitry! Megatron bellowed, and his subordinates all ran to try and figure out what was going on with it.

As the door zipped shut, leaving Megatron alone in his throne room – he did not notice that it locked. He was too busy yelling at the minicons to finish up.

Then suddenly, the gray/green Seeker appeared right in front of him. The minicons jumping into her opened cockpit as fast as they could. As Megatron recovered from his shock, and brought his guns to bear on her, she simply winked at him and disappeared in teleport. Leaving the stunned Decepticon leader fuming in her wake.

**Lost and Found..**

Raptor came striding back up to the card game. _"Well, it's about time you came back to lose some more!" _Hotshot joked.

She smiled sweetly as she walked by. _"You boys outta be more careful, I keep finding stuff of yours just laying around!" _

Optimus and Scavenger gave her quizzical looks, which turned to astonishment as she casually tossed the Star Saber to Star Scream – and the Skyboom Shield to Smoke Screen.

Silence filled the room as the Mechs all stared at each other. Then down the corridor that Raptor had disappeared down. _"She's good. Waltz's out of here for a short flight, grabs the minicons from Megatron – and returns without even a scratch!" _Blurr whistled, very impressed.

_"I'm glad she's on our side!" _Smokescreen noted. And they all nodded to that!

Scavenger looked over at Optimus. _"I'm betting she was Infiltration and Recon. What's your bet?"_

_--_

_Please review.._


	9. Dance of the soul

Dance of the Soul

**Dance of the Soul**

**Part 9 – Armada Soul Flyer**

Humans have long believed, that to express your emotions through dance, is to become one with the dance. As your imagination and mind are allowed to wander in freedom, your body and soul shall follow with movement.

This is how Raptor felt as she looked at the bare training room in the lowest level. She hadn't danced in eons, but remembered those emotions as if it was yesterday. For the first time, she began to miss some of the great friends she had had in her home dimension; especially those jovial Autobots; Blaster, Jazz and Tracks – who had caused a rebirth in her – of her 'human' need for the dance.

Her recent actions at the Decepticons' lunar base had brought those memories to the forefront of her meta processor. The conflicting emotions of her enjoyment of infiltration but her disgust of fighting, swirled through her emotions. She needed someway to work these out in her mind, find a middle ground that would satisfy both. Rejoice in what she had once been, and decide on where she was going. And just as she had done those eons ago, she decided to dance to work her mind.

As she balanced with her arms and a leg gracefully swept upward, she initiated her holographic and sound systems. The haunting chords of the song filled the room as it became an open space in the cosmos, the lyrics speaking of internal conflicts – so human in their intensity. She began to let her body move with the music, graceful leaps, flips, and martial arts moves blending into the dance, answering the lyric's questions, emphasizing its statements, creating its beauty.

Her human soul rejoiced in the feline grace and power of her Seeker body. Memories flowing through her holograms. Old friends joined her in her dance, the image of one swirling smoothly into another. Rodimus matched her strike for strike, swirling into Wild rider who transformed and smoothly used her wings as a ramp for one of his wild jumps, disappearing into the spinning cosmos and coming down as Tracks – matching her dancing movement with his own. And her dance into her memories and emotions continued…

**Audience..**

_"Wow, that's totally incredible!" _Carlos whispered, for the kids had come searching for her, only to find her dancing with her holograms swirling around.

_"She's so beautiful!" _Alexis sighed, for the Seeker's graceful movements truly made the rather plain femme – beautiful.

_"I didn't know transformers could dance!" _Rad exclaimed in hushed tones.

"_I need some popcorn! Perfect food for watching a dance show.." _Fred whined;

Billy hit him lightly on the head and whispered for him to shut up.

_"Hey, what's going on here?" _Hotshot asked as he walked up, the kids signaling for him to be quiet. They didn't want her to know they were watching! His optics got big in surprise at the scene of the gracefully dancing Raptor and her holograms.

Soon, most of the other Autobots and Starscream had quietly gathered, watching her silently with perplexed expressions on their faces. Dancing was not part of their culture, so they didn't know what to make of it – except it was so beautiful in her grace, swiftness and control!

**Final Chords..**

Raptor locked with Cyclonus's optics as they spared in time with the music. Their spins and kicks perfectly choreographed to each other. Then he swirled into Ultra Magnus, who met her holographic sword with his own – the martial dance flowing into its final stanza. Then her partners were gone, whisked back into her memory files where they now lived. And as a solo dancer, Raptor finished the song, her movements slowing with the haunting melody. The final chord flowing over her still form, in a full handstand with her legs in the splits – balance and control coursing through her every circuit.

She came down in the splits, and looked up, her mind now clear and focused again. That's when her optics caught sight of her audience. The kids came running up to her – exclaiming just how cool it was; and could she do it again? The other Mechs were just staring at her, unsure of what to think of it all.

Rising gracefully to her thrusters, she stood and smiled at them. Seemingly not the least bit put off by their bemused looks. _"Don't tell me that you don't know how to dance in this dimension?" _and with that, she casually walked by the shocked Mechs.

**Dance?**

"_Amazing!" _Prime mumbled, as they all stared down the empty corridor.

Hotshot nodded. _"Man, did you see how fast that Seeker can move? Sir"_

"_And how much control she has in that strange hand-to-hand combat she knows." _Blurr stated.

Starscream shook his head, dumbfounded. _"But exactly WHAT was she even doing? I've never seen a 'dance'."_

"_You don't know what dancing is?" _Rad said in amazement. Starscream and the other Mechs shook their heads.

"_That's how we humans express our feelings without words." _Alexis explained.

Carlos's eyes got big. _"You think all those holograms were her friends or something? Maybe she's missing them?"_

"_I don't know." _Alexis mumbled, thinking about all those beautiful transformers – both Decepticons and Autobots – that had been in the holograms.

"_She sure isn't your typical Decepticon now is she? Sir" _Red Alert commented.

Smokescreen nodded. _"Nor even a typical Autobot for that matter. Sir"_

"_Sir, Do you think she'd teach me how to do that?" _Side Swipe exclaimed, his youthful curiosity getting the better of him.

Optimus sighed, he just didn't understand Raptor, and she was so different from any Transformer he'd ever dealt with. _" Maybe it'd be good for you to ask her. Then you can figure out what she was trying to express without words."_

_--_

_Please review.._


	10. Chapter 10

Sideways

**Sideways**

**Armada Soul flyer**

The group was gathered in the main control room, as Starscream and Raptor straggled back in. Obviously, much more relaxed than when they had left. Knowing glances and quiet snickers passed around the Autobots, with the kids looking up questioningly. Raptor just smiled at Rad. _"You'll understand in a few years.." _

Jokes about the recent battle, compliments to Raptor for the 'training games' – and a general sense of satisfaction purveyed the group. Yes, she'd turned out to be a rather good decepticon to rescue!

Then the main computer screen went black, the swirl of Sideways came into the room. As a group the Autobots threatened him, but he simply laughed in his confidently conniving way. He solidified in front of Raptor, with Starscream jumping in front of her – threatening the 'virus' with the Star Saber.

Calmly, Raptor put her hand on Scream's arm and told him to stand down. The Star Saber would do nothing against this foe! She faced Sideways unafraid, her expression that of stone. _"It has been a millennium – my 'old friend'" _She greeted the virus, sarcasm dripping off every word.

_"I see you have woken, Queen." _Sideways growled, laughing as he noticed the surprise on the faces of the group, his reference to her rank had caused. _"Ah, I see the Queen hasn't bothered to tell you who she is!" _He snickered as she snorted derisively. He turned to Optimus and gloated. _"Megatron is nothing compared to the great mistress of manipulation and devastation that you've brought into your ranks! Or hasn't she bothered to tell you about the Autobots she conquered, the Decepticon leader she assassinated and the masterful job of manipulation she did on both Decepticons and Autobots! Truly, she is – every bit a decepticon warrior!" _

Raptor leaned up against the wall, her stance that of sarcastic humor at Sideways. _"If you call me 'the mistress' of manipulation – then you are truly the 'god' of manipulation. To bad you didn't cease to exist in our last little 'party'" _She smiled, slightly gloating. _"Your master must still be in shock at what one mere femme did to him – isn't he?" _She said rather sweetly.

Sideways glared at her. _"There will always be war, Queen. And nothing you can do will stop it this time!" _With that, he dissolved.

**Decision..**

As a group, they stared at her, not wanting to believe what the virus had said – but bothered that she had denied none of it. Starscream looked at her in shock. _"You were the decepticons queen?" _He said in awe.

_"You conquered – us?" _Side Swipe said – not wanting to believe that this female he had played so many fun games with – could've coldly commanded troops to conquer the Autobots of her dimension.

She slowly smiled, an almost regal confidence spreading through her. _"Yes and yes." _The Autobots expression was changing to that of quiet anger. She looked into each of their optics as she continued to talk. _"As you know so well, War is never pretty. And to build a nation – you must first reduce the old ways to ashes – so that new ways can be created. To change a society as violent as the decepticons, you must manipulate them carefully. And to finally piece the new nation together, you must find a way for both groups to learn to work together." _She sighed, noticing that Optimus and Scavenger had looks of understanding – and Starscream was looking at her in awe. _"Yes, I was their queen, whom led them to victory, whom chose two kings – one from each camp – to piece the nation together. I used whatever means necessary to accomplish the final goal – and yes, I assassinated that dimension's 'Megatron' – just as I was originally created to do."_

Optimus looked at her carefully. _"So do you intend to do the same here?" _

She shrugged her shoulders dismissively, _"I came to this dimension for another reason entirely – but one never knows the path that fate will put her on."_

_"So what reason did you come here for?" _Alexis asked.

Raptor looked at her with sadness in her optics. _"To fill the emptiness that is my soul, child." _

_"But why didn't you tell us the truth? Why'd you lie?" _Hotshot challenged, he pushed her down in rage. Scavenger grabbed the enraged mech and pulled him off of her.

She slowly got up, warily looking from mech to mech. _"I never 'lied' – I was a squadron commander once."_

_"Ya, long before you assassinated your leader and conquered the Autobots!" _ Smokescreen insulted.

Blur looked coldly at her. _"You conveniently forgot to include the rest of your history. To make us trust you."_

She matched his gaze. _"If you had known, would I have been welcomed as a mere Medic?" _She challenged.

_"So that's why you wouldn't fight on our side – you're nothing but a damned decepticon through-and-through!" _Side Swipe yelled, anger filling his voice.

_"All of you stop right now!" _Optimus ordered. Grudgingly, his troops silenced their comments, though the hate in their optics stung Raptor's fuselage.

Prime strolled up to her, locking her crimson optics. _"If you really came to this dimension to change, to leave your past behind; then prove it to us, swear your loyalty and put Autobot insignias on your wings." _

She stared into his optics, understanding that if she did not – she was no longer welcome. But in her human soul, she had to refuse – for it meant for her to swear to fight – to choose one side over the other. This is what Sideways had made her do, those eons ago, because of her; Ancient Cybertron had almost been destroyed. She had sworn, as she had realized her error, and gone into what she had thought would be her final battle – that if she were to live – she'd never choose sides again! To always find the middle ground! Keeping her expression calm, while her soul was torn in half, she replied. _"I'm sorry, I cannot.." _

Then she winked out of sight as she teleported away.

**Remorse..**

"_Raptor!" _Starscream screamed. _"No! Take me with you!" _He pushed past the Autobots and ran towards the warp gate.

Optimus put his hand on Side Swipe's arm, as the mech started to run to stop Starscream. _"Let him go.."_

"_Sir, do you think she'll go to the decepticons?" _Blur asked.

Red Alert shook his head; he had worked more closely with her than any of them. _"No, I don't think so." _A rare expression of anger crossed the tough mech's face. _"And Sir, if I may comment."_

Optimus nodded.

Red Alert looked at each of his comrades. _"I think all of you made a very big mistake." _With that, the medic left.

"_Wow, I think Red Alert's mad!" _Carlos mumbled. Having never seen the medic show any anger before.

"_Sir, I agree with Red Alert. Raptor had every opportunity to go to the decepticons; she could've easily taken all the minicons with her. She saved your life; she saved the Star Saber and Skyboom Shield. In her own way – she supported us. Giving us no reason to treat her like that! Regardless of whom she once was." _ Scavenger glared at each mech, disgust for the quick judgment showing in his face.

Hotshot snorted. _"But she refused to fight with us!"_

"_Ya bro, she even refused to join us!" _Side Swipe added.

Optimus looked steadily at Scavenger. _"Maybe we were quick to judge, but she did omit much of her history. And she flatly refused to join us."_

Scavenger met Prime's optics with his own. "_If we'd known who she was, we would've expected her to fight for us a long time ago, and that's obviously not what she wants to do, in this dimension! Sir." _And then he also left the room.

**Gone…**

Starscream was gone for days, searching the globe for Raptor. But she had simply vanished! He finally came back to the Autobot base when his power cores were drained. Moping around and no longer caring to be part of the Autobot team.

**Next series..**

_This now leads into my " Armada Soul-flyer: Next Generation" Book, yet more intriguing twists and turns, though a bit more tragic.. Hope you continue to enjoy! _


End file.
